


Drunken Misunderstandings

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: At a friend’s party Iris gets so drunk she forgets Barry is her husband and misunderstandings ensue.





	Drunken Misunderstandings

Iris woke up in an unknown room with a pounding headache. She squinted painfully at the bright yellow sunlight that came through the windows. The night before came back to her in a blurry mess. The last thing she remembered was arriving to celebrate Linda’s birthday party but after that nothing came to her clearly.

Obviously she partied a little too hard judging by the massive hangover she had.  

Vaguely she wondered where Barry was. Even if he did leave early for Flash business he would always came back to take her home. Only ever so often did he pull all nighters where he ended up crashing at Star Labs.

Slowly Iris got out of bed. She needed to pause several times as the room kept tilting on its axis. She waited even longer to fight off the wave of nausea that took over. Silently Iris chided to herself that as a grown married woman she really should be better than this.

With great effort she stumbled out of the room then down the hall to the kitchen. There she found Linda looking effortlessly put together freshly showered in her pink silk robe and hair pinned up. Her skin glowing and she didn’t even have bags under her eyes Iris thought resentfully. How Linda managed to look this good after a night of drinking was a superpower Iris envied.

“Morning sunshine,” Linda said with a bright smile. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you.”

Iris perked up considerably at the promise of getting caffeine into her system.

“Do you know what happened to Barry?” Iris asked as she poured herself a cup. “Did he leave on Flash business?”

“No not really,” Linda said lips twisting up in amusement.

“Then why didn’t he take me home?” Iris huffed out.

“Well…you didn’t exactly want to go home with him last night.” Linda chuckled which only made Iris more confused.

“Did we fight?” Iris tried in vain to remember what happened last night. “I can’t remember anything.”

“You were very, very drunk.” Linda supplied. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember.”

“I’m afraid to ask what happened,” Iris started to worry now.

“To start…you were hitting on him,” Linda said.

“Oh. Is that all?” Iris sighed in relief. “That’s not too bad. Barry’s my husband. I’m allowed to hit on him.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened…” Linda smiled knowingly before taking another sip of coffee.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Barry sipped at his beer, not feeling any of its effects of course, watching his friends and family let loose. Linda certainly knew how to throw a party especially a birthday party for herself. After months of crime fighting and battling big bads it was good to see everyone having fun. Even if he did have the unfortunate luck of being the only sober one here._

_Barry glanced around the room in search of Iris. He hadn’t seen her for over a half an hour when Linda stole Iris away to play a game of Beer Pong. Not that Iris needed him to watch over her but he couldn’t help but worry when she was out of sight._

_His concerns were answered by a sharp tug at his sleeve._

_He turned around to come face to face with his wife. A smile broke out across his face at the sight of her. A reaction he couldn’t help but have whenever he was near Iris._

_His happiness quickly turned to amusement the more he took her in._

_Iris seemed to be struggling with the simple task of standing upright. Her body teetering under the effects of the alcohol she’d been consuming since they arrived. Her dark eyes that looked up at him were brighter than normal and a little unfocused. The brown skin of her cheeks flushed a darker color. All signs pointed towards that Iris had moved past being buzzed to completely drunk._

_Not since college had Barry seen Iris this intoxicated when she had gone out drinking with her sorority sisters then drunk dialed him at two in the morning to pick her up. Barry then spent the next few hours holding back her hair as she heaved up the contents of her stomach. Since college Iris monitored her drinking. Never having more than one glass of champagne at a social event and limiting herself to two glasses of wine at home after work._

_Her decade long stretch of ‘careful drinking’ had apparently been broken tonight._

_“Hi there,” Iris fluttered her eyelashes as she gazed up at him._

_“Um hi?” Barry smiled down at her. “You feeling okay?”_

_“You’re really cute,” Iris appraised him with dark but unfocused eyes. “Have we ever met before?”_

_Barry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Sometimes Iris would play the 'hey there stranger you’re cute’ game but usually she’d drop the act fast in favor of getting straight to the point of kissing him. Iris had no patience playing coy when she could be making out with him instead. But with her being this drunk made it much harder to tell how serious she was._

_The best way to find out Barry figured was to play along._

_“I don’t think so,” Barry leaned his long body in closer to her. “I’d remember a beautiful girl like you.”_

_Iris let out a sweet giggle before shyly ducking her head away. Barry couldn’t help but fall for her all over again. Not for the first time Barry thought she was the cutest person he’d ever seen. He practically melted when her fingers coyly played with the ends of her hair as she bit down on her lower lip._

_“Well we should get to know each other better then,” Iris said with a teasing lilt to her voice._

_She took a step forward closer only to trip on her own feet._

_Without thinking Barry reflectively reached out to catch her. His hands wrapping around her forearms to steady wobbly legs._

_“Wow,” Iris said in wonder with big eyes. “You are super strong.”_

_Barry felt heat rise in his cheeks at the compliment._

_“I bet,” Iris said in a breathy voice. “You could bench press me.”_

_Barry didn’t know why that sounded incredibly suggestive to him._

_“Uh thanks?” He said awkwardly._

_He was about to find a place to sit them both down when Iris practically melted into him leaving Barry no choice but to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her up._

_“I like strong men,” Iris’s fingers idly ran up and down his chest leaving a trail of electric shocks through him._

_Barry found himself falling under her spell. Her soft body pressed up against him and the smell of her lavender soap made his thoughts all foggy. His hand that rest on the small of her back could feel the heat of her skin. His eyes traced the way her silk dress wrapped around her generous curves._

_“Hey can I ask you a question,” Iris said while flicking her hair over her shoulder to expose the long length of her neck._

_“Yeah sure,”Barry swallowed thickly._

_His knees were going weak every time he saw the dark promise in her eyes. She kept biting down on her full lower lip making him want to kiss her senseless._

_“Do you have a girlfriend?” Iris said in a hushed voice as if they were sharing secrets._

_Barry arched his eyebrow at that but decided to keep playing along with this game._

_“Well actually,” Barry reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I have a very beautiful, very talented wife who I love very much.”_

_What happened next was a reaction Barry would have never anticipated._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I started to cry?” Iris asked incredulously.

“Yes you did,” Linda said while munching on cream cheese smeared bagel. “Not even just a couple tears. We’re talking about heaving loud sobs.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Iris frowned in confusion. “I know I was drunk but….there’s just no reason for me to cry.”

“You were upset because you thought Barry was married to someone else,” Linda shrugged her shoulders. “Apparently you also get memory loss when drunk along with being extra dramatic.”

“Oh god,” Iris dropped her eyes down to stare at her coffee in mortification.

“Don’t worry about it,” Linda laughed . “We’ve all had our embarrassing drunk moments. I often wake up next to mine in bed. A little crying is nothing.”

“Did no one notice?” Iris asked hopefully.

“Well…” Linda trailed off.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_“Geeze Barry what did you do to her?” Cisco asked._

_Barry stared hopelessly up at Cisco and Wally and Linda who had come over once Iris started to cry. The rest of the party goers were glancing over and exchanging hushed whispers at the scene._

_Iris was currently sitting on the floor, face buried in her hands as she cried. Barry had crouched down to comfort her but no amount of consoling seemed to help._

_“I didn’t do anything,” Barry flailed for an answer. “I thought we were joking. I didn’t meant to upset her.”_

_“Did you criticize her outfit?” Wally offered up._

_“No of course not,” Barry replied affronted._

_Not that he ever would say a bad word about the clothes she wore but on this particular night Iris looked amazing in a emerald green dress._

_“Did you tell her that you don’t like her cooking?” Linda pressed._

_“What? No!” Barry looked at Linda like she was crazy. “She’s just confused. She thinks I’m married to someone else.”_

_Wally, Cisco and Linda gave him looks that said they weren’t convinced that could be true._

_Barry ignored them and turned back to Iris when her cries turned to a mix between hiccups and coughs. Her shoulders still shaking with her face hidden behind her hands._

_“Iris?” Barry tentatively reached out with his hand to touch her._

_He immediately pulled back when Iris jerked away from him._

_“Iris please,” Barry said with desperation. “I thought we were joking around.”_

_“Its not funny,” Iris dropped her hands away showing her red eyes from crying. “To play with a girl’s heart like that. If you were taken you should of said so in the beginning.”_

_Barry sighed while Cisco and Wally behind him snickered in amusement._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I’m never drinking again,” Iris groaned out from where her face was buried in his hands.

“Oh don’t be dramatic,” Linda said from the sink where she was washing the coffee cups.

“How can I face Barry?” Iris sighed out.

“Well you better figured it out,” Linda glanced at the clock. “Barry said he’d be stopping by at ten.”

“What!?” Iris’s head popped up. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

Iris’s mind raced cataloging how badly she looked in this moment. Her hair wasn’t properly wrapped last night leaving it a tangled mess. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her dress from last night wrinkled from her sleeping in it all night.

“Didn’t I?” Linda gave a sneaky smile.

Before Iris could call out her friend a knock came at the front door.

“Of course he’s on time,” Iris grumbled. “He’s never late when I need him to be.”

Linda cackled as she left to go answer the door.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Barry watched helplessly as Linda picked Iris off the floor who continued to sniffle. Normally he’d pull his wife into his arms to hold and comfort her whenever she was upset but he didn’t know what to do when he was the cause of her distress even though not from his own doing. No one ever told him what you should do when your wife drinks so much she forgets you’re married._

_“Can I help?” Barry watched Linda struggle to hold Iris upright. “I can carry her to your guest room to sleep it off.”_

_Barry reached out to grab Iris’s arm to steady her but she sent him a death glare that had him keeping his hands to himself._

_“Ehhh don’t think that’s a great idea,” Linda sent him an apologetic look. “We don’t want her to get all upset again. No offense.”_

_In the end Wally ended up carrying his inebriated sister to Linda’s guest room while Barry watched with concerned eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat._

_“Cheer up,” Linda slapped Barry hard on the shoulder to get his attention. “You should be doing cartwheels after tonight.”_

_“My wife is crying because she thinks I’m married to someone else,” Barry grimaced at the not to long ago memory. “Why would that be a positive thing?”_

_“Even with memory loss she still thought you were the hottest guy here,” Linda smirked at him. “Don’t pretend like that doesn’t stroke your ego a little.”_

_Barry went red in embarrassment because he couldn’t deny that thought had come to mind._

_“Now I know you’d rather your wife stroke you tonight but beggars can’t be chooses,” Linda laughed as Barry went even redder and balked at her. “Come back tomorrow with flowers and I’m sure all will be well.”_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris stood up from the kitchen chair. She smoothed down her very wrinkled dress she slept in. Her hands patting down her messy hair. For some strange reason her stomach was a jumbled mess of nerves.

Seconds later Barry walked through holding out a bouquet of sunflowers for her. Linda thankfully was nowhere to be found. The last thing Iris needed was for her best friend to witness this embarrassing moment.

“Oh Barry,” Iris smiled a little bashfully when he handed her the flowers. “You really didn’t have to. Not after how I behaved last night.”

“Nothing is too good for my wife,” Barry stoops down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Iris had hoped that would be it but when Barry he pulled back there’s an expression of mock seriousness on his face. “You do remember I’m your husband right? We never did figure out  if you’d sustained permanent memory loss or not.”

Iris scowled at his teasing but couldn’t hold it for too long with the way he’s smiling at her.

“Yes I remember,” Iris put the bouquet down to stand up to loop her arms around Barry’s shoulders. His hands sliding easily around her waist as she went on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. A soft sigh escaping Iris as their lips moved perfectly together. Iris let out a pleased hum as the kiss deepened when Barry pulled her in closer to him. Suddenly the painful hangover disappeared under Barry’s touch.

“Sorry about last night,” Iris murmured against his lips. “I can’t believe I forgot about you, about us being together.”

“Its okay. Not like I haven’t lost my memory before either.” Barry stole another kiss from her. “Besides nice to know you think I’m the hottest guy in the room. So hot that you’d cry if you couldn’t be with me.”

Iris rolled her eyes at his smug expression.

“Don’t get too cocky Mr. Allen,” Iris grabbed his collar to pull him down to her level. “Don’t think I don’t know that you wouldn’t cry too if you thought I was married to someone who wasn’t you.”

“Nah wouldn’t cry,” Barry grinned back at her. “I’d simply seduce you away.”

“Oh yeah?” Iris lifted an eyebrow up in question. “And how would you accomplish that?”

“Let me take you home and I’ll show you,” Barry smirked.

Before Iris could get in another word Barry gathered her up in his arms to speed the two of them back home.


End file.
